Detroit: Welcome Home, Kara
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: After six months of no contact with her family, nineteen-year-old Kara Anderson returns home pregnant and traumatized. While her father tries to get a confession out of the man who caused her to become pregnant, Connor tries to track down the person who helped her survive. Markus just tries to deal with the new family dynamic. Rated T for mentions of alcohol and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to begin my contribution to the** _ **Detroit**_ **fandom. This is based off an AU I found where our main three androids were foster kids adopted by Hank. I liked it and decided to work my own spin on it, involving Todd, Alice, Luther, North, and the other major characters. This is based while they're all in college. Or, rather, while Markus and Connor are in college.**

 **As of the start of this story, Kara has been missing for six months following a string of odd behavior. Neither her foster father nor her brothers have had any contact with her…**

* * *

"Suspect's name is Todd Williams, 25," Chris read out to Hank. "He's accused of domestic violence and drug abuse."

"Dumb bastard," Hank sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. "Profession?"

"Taxi driver. He has an ex-wife and a daughter."

"Good to know. I hate people who abuse their families. We never know how long we're going to have them."

"Have you… heard from Kara?"

"Not a word, to me or her brothers. It's weird, especially considering she's always been the one to be in contact with me."

"Yeah, well, she's a tough one."

"I know." Hank shook his head at the thought of his adoptive daughter. It had been six months since she'd left, taking what little savings she had with her. "That doesn't stop me from worrying."

"You're a good father, Hank."

"Doesn't feel like it most of the time."

"I'll go process Todd Williams into the holding cells," Chris offered. He went off and Hank sat back down at his desk. His eyes landed on a family picture from ten years earlier, back when he'd adopted his second son.

In the picture, he was standing behind all three of them—Markus, Kara, and Connor. Markus had his typical serious expression, Kara was smiling, and Connor looked fearful. Hank knew why. Connor had been terrified of going back to the foster home he'd come from, and Kara had helped to assuage his fears. She'd always been the comforting type. Markus was more sarcastic. Connor had a mixture of the two, with a quiet, more literal personality mixed in somewhere.

 _God_ , he missed having all three of them around.

* * *

 _BRRRRRING! BRRRRRRING!_

Connor jumped at the sound of the phone. He'd been dozing on the couch after a long day at school when it went off, so he hadn't been expecting it. He didn't really have any friends, so he had no clue who would be calling him. Connor didn't know the number, but he answered anyway.

"Hello, Anderson residence," he greeted the person on the other end. There was a sniff, before a familiar laugh of relief came through.

" _Connor, you answered._ " He sat straight up, wide awake now.

"Kara! Is it really you?"

" _Yes. I-is Hank home?_ "

"No, he's at work."

" _Good…_ " The tone of her voice was cracking, meaning she was doing something very rare for herself: crying.

"Kara, what's wrong?"

" _Do you have access to a car?_ "

"Yes, I do. Why?"

" _I need you to pick me up at the bus station. It's about four miles away, on Henderson._ "

"I know where it is. I'm coming to get you." Connor smiled. "I'll see you soon, Kara."

" _Bye._ "

Connor got up and grabbed his keys, petting Sumo and locking the door on his way out. He drove to the Henderson Street Bus Station, where he could see Kara standing outside. She wordlessly got into the car and buckled herself in, which is when he noticed something about her. Her belly was noticeably rounder than he remembered, and she was cradling it protectively.

"Are you all right, Kara?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You seem… rounder."

"I don't want to talk about it." He took the hint and drove back to the house, where Kara immediately sat down on the couch upon entering the living room.

"Can I get you anything?" Connor asked.

"S-some water, please."

Something was _definitely_ wrong. Kara was never closed off like this, especially not to him. Still, she wasn't in any state to talk to anybody, so he simply got her a glass of water and let her rest on the couch. Within ten minutes of their arrival indoors, the door opened as Markus arrived home from his student leadership meeting.

"Connor, I'm home!" he announced, entering the living room. He saw Kara on the couch and dropped his keys.

"Hi, Markus," she greeted him, refusing to look at her brothers.

"What's his name?"

"Who?"

"The man who got you pregnant."

That's when it clicked in Connor's head—Kara was _pregnant_. She was having a baby. That's why her belly was round. And by the sounds of it—and Kara's behavior—the baby's father had hurt her and was no longer in the picture as a result.

"His name isn't important," Kara told Markus. "He's not in the picture."

"Of course it is," Connor interjected. "He didn't take responsibility for you or your child. We must know who he is so he can do so."

"Again, it's not important." She got up from the couch and headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed. I need sleep." Connor tilted his head but didn't press the issue.

* * *

Hank sighed as he unlocked the front door.

"Another night of takeout," he grumbled. Neither he nor Connor knew how to cook, and Markus had been out of the house ninety-nine percent of the time. Kara had been the one who loved to make food for the family. It hurt his heart that she had never called or anything since she'd left.

He stepped into the house and was greeted by the smell of spaghetti sauce and garlic bread—the meal they had whenever they desperately needed to go shopping. Markus must've been home.

"Smells great, Markus," he called.

"I didn't make it," Markus replied, coming out of the kitchen.

"What, Connor learned how to cook?"

"No." Hank turned towards the kitchen in time to see Kara emerge. He dropped his bag and stared.

"I-I'm home…" she murmured, holding her stomach. He looked her over and noted her pregnant belly.

Suddenly, her absence and lack of contact made sense.

"You dumbass," he sighed, walking over and hugging her. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere…"

He'd press that issue later. Right now, he wanted to enjoy sitting down to dinner with his entire family and forget about work. Kara was home safe and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The light was on downstairs. Markus and Connor were asleep in the rooms next to hers, so she knew it had to be Hank working late. Kara headed down and saw him at the dining room table, looking over a case file. He looked up at her and gestured to the chair in front of him.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, sitting down. Her hands went protectively over her belly on instinct.

"I'm not so much _mad_ as I am frustrated and confused." He set down the file. "I think I understand now, though. You left because you found out about the baby, didn't you?"

"Yes, but it's a little more complicated than that." She bit her lip. "The baby's father… he…" Her eyes landed on the case file, on the picture of the criminal. Her eyes widened.

"What? What's wrong?"

"He… he's that man." She tapped the picture. "I took a cab home from the library, and he…"

Her voice trailed off and Hank appeared to catch her meaning. He picked it up and glared at the picture.

"He's already in jail for domestic abuse and drugs. I'll need you to testify to put him away for what he did to you."

"I don't want anybody to get hurt…"

"You've already gotten hurt, Kara. I want to make sure he doesn't hurt anybody else like that."

"All right, then…"

"How about we talk about the baby? Have you been to the doctor to get everything checked out?"

"No. Not at all. I-I was too afraid."

"Make an appointment. I want to ensure you and my first grandchild are healthy."

"I will." She stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Hey, Kara?" he called after her. She turned. "I'm glad you're back. Welcome home."

"Thank you." She went back to bed.

* * *

 **Yes, Todd raped Kara. However, he was under the influence of his antidepressants and red ice. While that doesn't** _ **excuse**_ **his behavior, it's an explanation. Kara is pregnant with a baby girl—Alice. Hank may have seemed calm in this chapter, but pretty soon he'll be going off. There's more than just the pregnancy that kept Kara from contacting her family. A certain gentle giant was involved…**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. Chapter 2

"We have a new charge to add to your rap sheet."

Todd looked up from the interrogation table, which he'd been staring at since he'd come into the room. Hank slapped the file down and sat down across from the perp.

"What is it?" Todd asked.

"Sexual assault. Possibly rape, if you confess."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"About eight months ago, you picked up a girl in your taxi. Young girl, about eighteen, coming home late from the library. Pretty. My guess is that you were high on red ice, saw her, and you felt the need to satisfy yourself with her."

"I have a daughter! Why the fuck would I rape a girl?"

"According to your medical records, you're on antidepressants. It's been proven that mixing those with red ice is linked to erratic and violent behavior. You must've been on both and your brain got fucked up as a result. You saw the girl as a way to get off and you took her."

"I didn't rape her."

"According to her, you did."

"Who the fuck is she?!"

"My daughter." Todd blinked, then bit his lip.

"Why'd she wait so long to tell you?"

"Well, my daughter isn't the kind of person to want to get anybody in trouble. However, she came home the other day for the first time in six months and she's eight months pregnant. She didn't want to tell us what happened to her until she saw your case file on the table and told me you were the father of her child."

"Holy shit." Todd sank down in his seat. "If I did do it, I don't remember."

"You don't remember _raping my daughter_?" Hank narrowed his eyes, prepared to slam Todd's head into the table.

"Look, red ice tends to mess with your memory, too. I don't remember half the shit I do when I'm on it."

"I'm inclined to believe her in that case. You don't have a leg to stand on. If it were up to me, you'd be castrated and tossed into the river for what you did."

"I'd prefer jail."

"Of course you would, but either way, you'll be registered as a sex offender." Todd frowned and crossed his arms.

"Whatever."

"You ruined my daughter's life, you bastard, and all you can say is 'whatever'?"

"The only proof you have is her word, and how reliable is that?"

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?"

"Look, I'm just saying that maybe she made a mistake."

"Unlikely. She's smart and rarely makes mistakes."

"Good for her, then, but the rest of us aren't that lucky."

"You—"

Before Hank could finish, Jeffrey entered the room.

"Hank, you have other cases. Let's hand this over to Perkins, okay?" the chief told the seasoned officer.

"But—"

"This case is personal to you. Let somebody else handle it."

"Goddammit…" Hank sighed and left the room.

* * *

"You didn't have to come, you know."

Markus looked up from the magazine he was reading. Kara was biting her lip and holding her belly, looking at him.

"I know, but Dad said you shouldn't be driving in your condition. I'd rather be by your side than wait in the car or go out with friends and leave you here by yourself."

"Anderson, Kara?" the nurse called. Kara stood up and Markus followed her into the room.

"Thanks for seeing us on such short notice," Kara told the nurse.

"No problem. And you must be the father?" She was looking at Markus.

"Oh, no! I'm her brother. Our father didn't want her to come alone."

"Ah. How sweet." She faced Kara. "Everything looks fine on your medical history. Is the father's available?"

"No. It's not," Kara replied, staring at the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She clicked her pen. "Now, I'm required to ask you this next question: do you plan to keep the baby?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Good, good." She asked a few more questions before closing Kara's file. "Would you like to have an ultrasound done?"

"Yes, please. I want to see my baby."

"Fine, then. Drink plenty of water and we'll prep the equipment." She exited, leading Markus and Kara to the waiting room. Kara drank as much water as she'd been told to while Markus once again turned his attention to a magazine. Before long, they were called into an examining room. Kara laid down on the bed as she'd been told and they placed a cold gel on her belly before pressing the ultrasound scanner to it.

"By the looks of it, the baby is perfectly healthy," the technician told Kara. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes, please."

"Congratulations, Miss Anderson. It's a girl." Kara smiled—the first _real_ smile Markus had seen from her since her return home.

After she'd cleaned herself up, Kara and Markus paid for the visit and headed to the car with the ultrasound pictures Kara had insisted on getting. Kara seemed excited about her soon-to-be daughter's pictures, which Markus could understand. His sister had always been the most caring and motherly of the three of them, which was why he had no doubt that she would be a great mom. He worried more about how she was going to support the baby.

"So, any plans for how you're going to take care of the baby?" he asked.

"Alice."

"What?"

"Her name is Alice Rose."

"How are you going to support Alice?"

"I'll get a job. I have you, Connor, and Dad to help me out, too."

"That's true, but I have clubs and activities. Connor's hoping to get into the police academy, and Dad has his job."

"We'll figure it out." Kara's tone held a note of optimism that Markus had missed.

"Yeah, I guess we will."

* * *

"How did it go?" Connor asked as soon as his siblings came back from the hospital.

"It's a girl," Kara told him proudly. "I've already picked a name. Her name is Alice Rose."

"I like it. I think Alice will be a welcome addition."

"I hope so." Kara set an envelope on the counter. "These are the ultrasound images."

Connor opened the envelope and saw… a grainy image that vaguely looked like an infant. He figured that the doctor had known what to look for in order to determine the baby's gender. Still, this was his niece in the picture. From what Hank had mentioned to him, Kara was in the final weeks of her pregnancy, meaning Alice would be here soon.

"I'm going to take a nap," Kara said, heading upstairs.

"I promised North I'd meet up with her after Kara's appointment," Markus added, heading back outside. "Bye, Connor."

"Goodbye."

Connor was alone. He sighed and sat down on the couch, intending to turn on the TV. However, the phone rang, much like it had the day Kara had come home. Just like that day, he picked up the phone and accepted the call.

"Hello, Anderson residence," he said.

" _Who is this?_ " a deep voice on the other end asked.

"This is Connor Anderson. May I ask who is calling?"

" _My name is Luther._ "

"It's nice to meet you, Luther. Why are you calling?"

" _I'm looking for Kara Anderson._ "

"Why are you looking for my sister?"

" _Is she there?_ "

"Yes. Why are you looking for her?"

" _I wanted to make sure she's okay._ "

"Are you the father of her child?"

" _No, but… she hasn't mentioned anything about the past six months?_ "

"Nothing."

" _I think your family deserves to know where she's been. Meet me at Marie's Café, and I'll tell you._ "

"I will. What time?"

" _Around 4 works for me._ " Connor checked the clock. 3:26.

"I'll be there."

" _Good. See you, Connor._ "

* * *

 **The next chapter should be up soon.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	3. Chapter 3

Connor arrived at Marie's ten minutes earlier than agreed upon with Luther. His interest had been piqued by the stranger, and he had to know what his sister had been up to for six months. He ordered his normal black coffee and waited. A large African-American man entered the café and looked around. His gaze landed on Connor.

"Are you Connor Anderson?" he asked, his voice the same deep rumble it had been on the phone.

"Yes. You must be Luther."

"Yes, I am." Luther sat down across from Connor, just as Connor's coffee arrived.

"Are you going to order?"

"No. I can't afford it."

"I could pay—"

"I won't let you do that." They sat in silence for a moment before Luther took a deep breath. "I promised you I'd tell you where Kara was these past six months, and I'm here to keep that promise."

"Please, tell me."

"Okay." Luther ran a hand through his buzz-cut. "Until a couple of days ago, I worked for a man named Zlatko. He was a horrible person, somebody who saw other humans as his toys. The night Kara was… well… you know… he was right around the corner. He saw it happen, and afterwards, he gave her his address. He told her that if she ever needed help that she should come to him. A couple months later, she showed up at the house, telling him she was pregnant. He brought her inside, and her trusting him was a mistake. He locked her in the cells in his basement, feeding her two meals a day of the bare necessities. He… he told her that he was going to keep her until the baby was born, then he'd begin running experiments on both of them.

"For six months, he gave Kara that threat on a daily basis. The other prisoners—others Zlatko had tricked—were put through torture and experimentation that Kara was forced to watch. I stood in silence, fearing for my own life should I interfere with Zlatko. However, a week ago, Kara slapped Zlatko when he gave her his daily threat. I realized then that this girl and her baby deserved to go home. It took a couple of days to work up the courage to help her, but I let her out. She then let her fellow prisoners go free. I got her out of the house and to a bus station so she could get back to her family."

"So it's thanks to you that Kara is home now. Thank you." Connor tilted his head. "What happened to Zlatko?"

"I returned to the house after bringing her to the bus station, and Zlatko began screaming at me for helping his prize 'subject' escape. The other prisoners, the ones Kara released, emerged from the basement and began attacking Zlatko. They knocked him unconscious and I called the police. He's currently in the hospital, but once he wakes up, there'll be an investigation. I waited to call your home because I wanted to give Kara time to get there."

"Thank you for telling me, Luther." Connor smiled. "We owe you quite a bit."

"No, you don't. I waited _six months_ to help Kara."

"You were afraid. You overcame it and got her home safely."

"I did, but I'm not a hero."

"What will you do, now that Zlatko will most likely go to prison for his crimes?"

"I don't know. I'll find a new job, hopefully soon."

Connor thought for a moment.

"How are you with children, Luther?"

"I like children. Why?"

"Well, Kara will be giving birth soon, and the baby will require around-the-clock care. Kara will be searching for a job, Markus has classes and his own life to live, our father has his job, and I've just been accepted to the police academy. We'll need someone at the house to help with the baby."

"A-are you offering me a job?"

"And a place to live, if you don't mind helping myself and Markus renovate the basement for you to live in."

"O-of course! I accept."

"Good. You'll have to talk with our father first, but I'm sure he'll let you stay."

"Now I owe _you_."

"No, this is repaying you for helping Kara."

Kara yawned as she made herself a cup of tea in the kitchen. She'd been so tired lately, and the soreness in her back wasn't helping. She stretched as much as her pregnant belly would allow, then sipped her tea. The front door opened and closed. The pregnant woman left her tea on the counter and walked into the living room to see Luther talking to Connor.

" _Luther!_ " she gasped, running over and hugging the gentle giant. He hugged her back, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad that you and the little one are safe," he told her.

"I found out it's a girl," she told him proudly. "Her name is Alice Rose."

"A beautiful name."

"What are you doing here?"

"I called earlier to see if you were home, and Connor answered. "I… I told him what happened to you. I know you didn't want your family to know."

"I-it's fine."

"You'll be glad to know Zlatko has been arrested. He won't be bothering anyone again."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Connor offered me a job helping out around here. I accepted."

"Did he, now?" Kara shot her brother a look.

"Luther lost his job when Zlatko was arrested, and we owe him for helping you escape," Connor told his sister simply. "I figured it was a fair solution."

"That's true." She smiled at Luther. "I'm glad you're here."

The front door opened again, this time revealing Hank. He was home earlier than usual.

"Hello, Dad," Connor greeted him. Hank noticed Luther and blinked.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"That's a long story," Kara sighed. She went on to explain to Hank what had happened with Zlatko, and she could tell he was seething with rage. However, he seemed to give Luther a look of gratitude when he heard what the gentle giant had done for his daughter.

"…and I offered him a job and a place to sleep," Connor finished. "I figured it was the least we could do."

"Hell yes it is." Hank held out his hand. "Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police."

"Luther. Just Luther," Luther replied, shaking Hank's hand. "You know, it's only because of Kara that Zlatko was able to be apprehended. She released the other prisoners who knocked him unconscious."

"That's my girl." He hugged Kara. "How did your doctor's appointment go?"

"Both me and the baby are healthy. I found out I'm having a girl…"

 **Next time, we'll see Kara go into labor.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
